Fin de soirée
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Après une affaire éprouvante, Nathan se retrouve au Grey Gull. Quelques verres plus tard, il doit faire confiance à Duke pour le ramener chez lui. Finalement, il n'est pas si insupportable...


Ce texte a été écrit pour la 31ème Nuit d'Écriture du Forum Francophone (FoF) pour le thème "Consommation"

Merci à** LP** pour le thème et à **Ahélya** pour le fandom.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste pour la Nuit ...

.

* * *

Nathan était au Grey Gull, regardant le reste de son whisky, après une semaine éprouvante… Encore des Troubles, encore des morts. Il avait raccompagné Audrey, et s'était arrêté à l'étage en dessous. Duke n'était pas là, et il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non. Même après quelques verres, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas se disputer avec le contrebandier ce soir. Et pourtant, sur le coup, ça aurait pu lui permettre de se défouler un peu. Il soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à se battre juste pour décompresser.

Il vida son verre et fit un signe à Nora pour un autre. On déposa un nouveau verre devant lui, mais la main qui y était accrochée ne ressemblait pas à celle de la jeune barmaid. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Duke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Duke ?

« C'est toujours mon bar, à ce que je sache…

Nathan l'ignora et approcha le verre de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne me demandes pas d'où vient ce que tu bois ?

Il fit non de la tête, et se demanda si Duke avait réellement l'air déçu ou s'il avait déjà trop bu pour apprécier correctement la situation.

« Nathan ?

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Juste ce soir ?

Il reposa son verre et releva les yeux vers son meilleur ennemi. Duke siffla entre ses dents et s'assit en face de son client du soir.

« Ça te fait combien de verres ?

« Pas encore assez pour avoir envie de te parler.

« Ouch. Merci Wuornos, moi aussi je t'aime.

Nathan hésita à lui envoyer son verre à la figure, mais estima que ce serait gâcher une bonne boisson. Il but son whisky d'une traite et entreprit de quitter son siège. Il n'était pas en état de conduire. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà du mal à tenir debout, si on en jugeait à la façon dont il était en train de s'appuyer sur Duke pour éviter de finir sur le sol du bar. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, mais même lui ne serait pas au mieux de sa forme le lendemain.

« Donne-moi tes clefs. Tu ne peux pas rentrer seul ce soir.

« Tu n'es pas mon père, Duke.

Nathan savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas conduire, mais il lui semblait anormal que Duke soit le plus raisonnable ce soir. Il se dit qu'il passerait la nuit dans son fourgon et qu'il rentrerait le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement, Duke était plus sobre que lui et parvint à lui prendre ses clefs avant que Nathan ne puisse faire un geste pour l'en empêcher.

« Je te ramène.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion, et Nathan ne protesta pas quand il entreprit de le porter à moitié vers sa voiture. Le trafiquant le déposa sur le siège passager et s'installa derrière le volant.

« Si ma voiture a une seule éraflure demain…

« Je sais conduire, tu sais...

Nathan grommela quelque chose d'insultant pour son chauffeur du soir, mais Duke n'y prêta aucune attention et entreprit de conduire le policier à son appartement.

Il avait à peine démarré que Nathan s'endormit sur son siège. Duke soupira mais tenta de l'installer de manière à peu près confortable pour le trajet. Nathan n'habitait pas très loin du Gull, mais Duke n'aurait pas été rassuré de le voir rentrer seul.

Il se gara devant le bâtiment et secoua son passager pour le réveiller.

« On est arrivé.

« Merci.

« Tu vois ? Ça ne t'a pas tué d'être poli.

Tout en parlant, Duke avait fait le tour de la voiture pour aider Nathan à en sortir.

« Je peux m'en sortir seul.

« Je n'ai pas compté tes verres, mais j'ai des doutes…

Comme pour lui donner raison, Nathan manqua s'effondrer dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Heureusement, Duke le rattrapa à temps. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois que l'autre ignora superbement avant de se diriger vers son appartement. Duke souffla un peu mais vint soutenir Nathan qui avait du mal à marcher correctement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer sur son lit.

« Tu veux en parler ?

« Non.

« C'est à propos d'Audrey ?

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

« Tu veux que je reste ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Nathan avait l'air extrêmement surpris, mais Duke pensa qu'il ne devait pas faire une tête très différente. Après quelques instants de silence où il visualisa Nathan lui rire au nez ou le mettre dehors, Duke dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

« S'il te plait.

Nathan se décala pour lui faire une place et Duke enleva ses chaussures avant de se glisser à côté de lui. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il lui aurait passé un bras autour des épaules en signe de soutien. Pour Nathan, il amena lentement sa main de l'autre côté du corps de Nathan pour qu'il voit bien le geste, et la posa délicatement sur son bras.

« Tant que tu veux.

Nathan détourna les yeux, mais pas avant que Duke sente une main se poser sur la sienne.

En temps normal, ils ne se seraient jamais trouvés dans une telle situation… Mais depuis le retour des Troubles, ils avaient bien besoin de faire une pause. Il aurait préféré que Nathan n'ait pas besoin de ça pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie, mais pour l'instant, il remerciait l'alcool qui avait levé ses inhibitions.

.

* * *

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération... En revanche, les reviews sont à envoyer sans hésiter ! ;-)


End file.
